


Behind blue eyes

by Hessefan



Series: Zaraki's meme [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, aunque no debería asombrarse, después de todo Kenpachi era un hombre directo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Tema** : Behind blue eyes, the Who, versión de Limp Bizkit.  
>  **Notas** : Es una pareja que en verdad me gusta. La canción me agrada, y en un primer instante había pensado en hacerlo con Mayuri, pero me gustó más la idea con Unohana.

—¿Qué es lo que ves cuando me miras?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, aunque no debería asombrarse, después de todo Kenpachi era un hombre directo. Muy directo. El desconcierto de la capitana fue tan notorio, que el hombre exhaló un suspiro de impaciencia. ¿Lástima? ¿Era eso lo que Unohana veía en él? Odiaba la lástima. Sin embargo la respuesta de Retsu logró sorprenderlo más de lo que él la había sorprendido a ella.

—Solo veo un hombre.

Kenpachi cerró los ojos y elevó las cejas. Con esa mujer siempre era igual, nunca lograría sonsacarle nada y eso era lo que en verdad le crispaba los nervios.

—Sólo amo la sangre —dijo él, como si estuviera respondiendo una respuesta que nunca había sido hecha, como si deseara muy en su interior que los ojos azules de la mujer se lo estuvieran preguntando. Pero no, Unohana estaba más allá de eso. Sonrió, algo enternecida por las torpes palabras del más inclemente de los capitanes. Que amaba la sangre y las batallas, era algo que todo el mundo lo sabía y que a ella le tenía sin cuidado.

—Solo veo un hombre… —reiteró con esa calma exasperante que la caracterizaba— que necesita amor. Mucho amor. —Dio la vuelta, era tarde y debía supervisar su escuadrón. Kenpachi entonces se incorporó, alicaído, como si quisiera evitar una partida inevitable, pero ella lo calló de golpe cuando, por sobre el hombro, agregó—: Puedes volver a mi escuadrón cuando quieras, soy especialista en sanar —la sonrisa no fue visible—, especialmente corazones rotos. Y no te culpes por eso, Kenpachi.

El aludido chistó, enojado con esa mujer.

—¡Que no me estoy enamorando de ti, bruj…! —se quedó a medio decir, Unohana tenía algo en su temperamento que lo acojonaba. Dios… era la única persona en la tierra frente a la que podía sentir temor; pero era un miedo distinto, desconocido y, por ende, perturbador—. ¡Amor y todas esas mierdas —Kenpachi dio la vuelta, refunfuñando por lo bajo—, solo amo la sangre de mis enemigos y la mía!

El sol ya se estaba yendo con la misma tranquilidad con la que Unohana se alejaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la mujer se permitió lanzar una risilla de victoria. Ni Kenpachi podía contra ella. Ningún capitán en todo el Seireitei.

 

**FIN**


End file.
